Picture perfect
by drade666
Summary: Sam and Teresa are alone together at a museum when they find a photo booth everything is normal at first but soon changes when Teresa feels Sam's excitement.


_**PICTURE PERFECT**_

"Please Sam" Teresa pleaded

"Are you kidding me, that's lame" Sam stated as he stood in front of the photo booth made to look like an old phone booth.

"It's not lame! It's romantic" Teresa insisted pulling on Sam's hand, it was the first time they'd managed to be together alone in months so they decided to go to a historic museum with artefacts of the past. For fun the museum had put up a photo booth that looked like a phone booth and Teresa wanted some photos of them together for fun but Sam was refusing to indulge her.

"A photo booth? Yeah right" Sam said rolling his eyes

"Please…. Sam…do it for me" Teresa insisted with her best set of puppy eyes

"Oh come on!" Sam stated knowing she had him right where she wanted him

"Just one strip" Teresa pleaded one last time

"Alright, alright" Sam finally caved as she smiled happily then pulled him into the booth.

Sam walked in first then Teresa followed him, sitting on his lap once inside. Teresa pulled out a dollar from her pocket to slide into the machine before sitting back on Sam's lap. The first 2 pictures snapped were normal but the 3rd Teresa decided to make a little more fun gesturing for Sam to give her his hands.

"Sam give me your hands" Teresa stated

"What? Why?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion at her

"Just do it!" Teresa insisted as Sam slowly raised his hands she took them and placed them on her breasts before making a rather exaggerated surprised face at the camera as it snapped the picture. Sam knew Teresa was just jacking around but the feel of her soft flesh under his hands, her ass planted firmly on his lap and the fact that this was the first time in over 3 months they'd gotten to be alone together all went straight to his dick. Teresa was no fool either she felt him immediately under her growing in his jeans as his fingers tightened a little around her breasts making her smirk plus at that moment the booth jammed equating to the picture perfect situation. Teresa leaned forward to give the machine a few good whacks but nothing happened except for Sam's hand coming up to caress the curve of her ass making her smile again.

"Sam…" Teresa moaned slightly as she pressed back against his hand

"Yes?" Sam asked sarcastically as his other hand grabbed at her second butt cheek.

"Not like that…" Teresa said turning to face him

"Oh?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow to her

"Like this" Teresa stated as she straddled his lap, cupping Sam's face in her hands before crashing their lips together in a hot, desperate plea for attention from one another. Sam's tongue slid in to her mouth easily, dancing with Teresa's with hands sliding everywhere else. Sam's hands stroked up Teresa's back under her T-shirt as dull nails left light marks along her pale flesh Teresa's hand found it's way to Sam's crotch to grope him through his jeans. Sam bucked his hips as Teresa swallowed every moan that escaped his mouth with her own, while Sam slid his hand down the back of her jeans massaging the flesh of her ass as far as he could before pulling back out. Teresa slid her fingers lightly up Sam's covered length till reaching the button on his jeans and popping it then slowly pulling down the zipper only to feel him do the same on hers. Teresa felt Sam's rough palm slide over her stomach again before moving to her sides to slide to her hips as she slid her hand in to cup Sam through his boxers feeling his already rock hard length throb through them. Suddenly Teresa gasped as she found herself lifted into the air then placed on the bench seat Sam had been sitting on moments ago as he yanked her shirt up to kiss up her stomach to Teresa's breasts. Sam sucked on her tit giving it an occasional flick of his tongue to make her moan louder while his hands worked on yanking down her jeans till they hit the ground along with her underwear. Sam licked a strip back down her torso to her waistline making Teresa spread her legs for him before he dipped his head between her legs making sucking, slurping sounds.

Teresa's hands flew up into Sam's hair tangling in it as he flicked his tongue over her clit sending waves of sensation through her body. Teresa leaned her head back against the booths wall as she bit her bottom lip trying not to be too loud but Sam's tongue was now inside her, fucking her as he hummed against her clit making her go nuts.

"Sam…" Teresa whimpered as her breath hitched in her chest

Teresa suddenly felt Sam lift her legs over his shoulders and gasped when she felt 2 fingers enter her. Sam slowly pulled them out then jabbed them back into her, curling them to massage her insides while he worked on pulling his own pants and boxers down his thighs. Teresa was tight and wet around Sam's fingers as he continued to fuck her with them his other hand working feverishly to wet his cock with pre-cum.

"Sam…please…I…. I need you…inside…me" Teresa panted as she pushed against his fingers.

"One sec" Sam stated his voice low and husky

Sam reached into his pocket to pull out a condom, which he promptly used his teeth to open before sliding the rubber onto himself. The cool condom against his achingly hard dick forced a groan out of him as he removed his fingers from Teresa she whimpered but was swiftly silenced when his huge cock pressed against her opening. Sam pressed in slowly then bottomed out in a single thrust after the head of his cock breached her forcing a gasp out of Teresa as she flew up to wrap her arms around Sam's neck. Sam rolled his hips a couple of times till they got the angle right then started a punishing rhythm, pounding into Teresa as she groaned into his ear, her hot breath ghosting over his shoulder creating condensation where it landed. Sam felt his orgasm getting close but as he tipped Teresa back on the bench so he could just go at it on her the camera on the machine (unbeknownst to both of them) dislodged taking a couple of money shots just before Sam came. Sam road out his orgasm then reached a hand between him and Teresa till his finger rubbed along Teresa's clit sending her over the edge allowing her to cum as well. After composing themselves and putting their pants back on Teresa turned to see a strip of pictures in the output cubby of the photo booth.

"Hey look, it printed them finally," Teresa said grabbing the strip but she swiftly turned bright red.

"What is it?" Sam asked coming up behind Teresa to look at the photos causing him to also turn red. The photos were of Sam's bare ass but in another it was of his cock firmly planted inside her as he fucked her. Teresa thought about destroying the images but then opted not too as they made great prompters in the future.


End file.
